RWBY: KITS(Kitsune)
by Roku Ishima
Summary: Hello and welcome to the story that'll take you on an adventure! Tiru, Jade, Scarlett, and Azora are all about to be freshman at Beacon Academy, and with RWBY and friends as the teachers, who knows what they'll get up too. please enjoy:)!
1. Beacon Academy

So we are finally here with chapter one of the Adventures team KITS. I know this has been wanted for a bit since i started posting the trailers, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this except the OCs used, and the plot. RWBY belongs to ROOSTER TEETH.

=

"But Mama!" The blonde cat faunus continued to complain. She had been complaining since they got on the airship, and it seemed she wasn't going to stop. "We did nothing wrong. This is no different than how Auntie Ruby got in, and it's a lot like what Mom and Uncle Sun had done when Mom ran off."

Yang sighed, "Butts are for sitting, Amber. You know better than to be doing these kinds of things, you two could have gotten badly hurt." Yang sometimes wondered if Amber even understood that she wasn't invincible. She sometimes worried that her daughter was going to get herself hurt in the worst way possible. "Tiru, Amber, you two are grounded for the next four weeks. Understand?"

The two teens nodded, but Tiru spoke up. "I understand, Mrs. XiaoLong, and honestly, it's my fault we were there in the first place. I'd heard about a group of people stealing dust from warehouses and thought maybe my jackass parents may have gotten out of prison." Tiru wasn't okay with the idea of her parents being out and about, especially since she was going to be at Beacon. They had despised humans, and faunus who associate with humans. Yang seemed to understand, but did not relent on the punishment.

As the three found someplace to stand, they noticed a lot of teenagers were on the airship. Suddenly a voice grabbed their attention.

In recent news, a few of the members of the White Fang stragglers were caught last night. It seems as though they have no recollection of ever being a part of the Fang, and it seems like they've been released from police custody. Ronald Redsting, and Amilia Blueheart are said to be perfectly healthy people, and seem to have just been asleep when they were found."

Yang and Amber both huffed at the news report.

'In other news the elusive Kelain Sunlight was finally brought in las-'

The news switched to a holographic video feed. The woman had blonde hair put up in a bun and green eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, and she had a black short cape clasped to her blouse. The inside of said cape was purple, and the woman also had a pair of glasses resting on her nose.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch. I wanted you all to know that you were accepted into Beacon Academy, voted best school of the four kingdoms for 8 years now, of your own accord. We pick only the best and put out the best of the best. You will have to train hard, but you all have made it this far, so keep up the good work."

And with that, the hologram was gone, leaving the window clear for everyone to see out. There was a view of the ocean, and in the distance you could see another building, Signal Academy. The academy that both Amber and Tiru are coming from.

Once the airship landed, Yang took the two teens into the school and to her office. Her wife, Blake Belladonna XiaoLong, was sitting in a chair, looking down at her scroll. When the three entered the room, Blake looked up and stood, moving to hug Amber and Tiru. "You two are grounded, I hope you know," she told them. Amber giggled and nodded.

"Mama already told us. I'm just happy those two are okay." Amber told her other mom. She smiled at Blake and moved to stand by Yang. Tiru stood where she was, liking the feeling of being close to Blake. "Besides, Tiru and I are fine, the only thing that happened was that she used her semblance on two people."

"That's not the point," Yang said, "We didn't know where you were, what you were doing, who you were with, or if you were safe. Amber, I love you to death and beyond, but sometime you've gotta learn that you can't just runoff. Blake was super worried about you. The both of you." She wasn't mad, but she wasn't happy either. Amber and Tiru knew this, but couldn't bring themselves to be sorry.

After about an hour, Blake took the two teens to the auditorium, where the entrance ceremony was about to start.

=

As the last airship landed, several potentially new students walked off, all ready and excited to finally be here. Jade watched as the other teens got off the airship. He saw some he thought showed some promise, but Jade was sure that over half of them would decide to drop out, claiming it to be "too strenuous." This thought caused Jade to laugh silently to himself.

Letting out a small sigh, Jade jumped from the tree branch he was on, and began walking around. It was at this time that he bumped into a kid. The kid looked up, and tears began to form in his eyes. Not knowing what to do, and slightly panicking inside, Jade knelt down and patted the kid on the head. "There there," he said, unsure of himself. "It'll be okay. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Hey!" A girl with silver hair yelled, "Get your hands off my brother!" She ran over and pushed Jade away from her brother. She checked the boy over, then turned to the other teen, glaring at him.

Jade held his hands up in front of himself, scared slightly that this girl was going to hurt him. "I-I didn't mean to bump into him." Jade began explaining himself. "I just didn't see him. He's really small and I'm kinda tall so, and I tend not to pay attention to where I'm going. I'm really really sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again," the girl said. "I'm not really sure where the auditorium is, though, so if you could show me, I won't pummel you into the ground." Jade nodded and led the siblings to the auditorium. They had just arrived, but could tell that most of the potential students had been waiting here for the welcoming speech to begin.

"So…." Jade began, but couldn't quite think of anything to say. On one hand, he could just not say anything and try to act like he was talking to himself, looking for someone. Or on the other hand, he could ask this girl her and her brother's names, and probably get hit. Giving it a moment of thought, Jade decided to try his luck. "I'm Jade. What's your names?"

The silver haired girl glared at him for a moment, then sighed. "My name's Scarlett, and this is my little brother, Hikari." The girl, Scarlett said. The boy hid behind his sister, not comfortable around other people bigger than him. Scarlett's glare softened into a gentle smile as she put her hand on Hikari's back, giving him a light push. The young boy knew this was the signal that this new person was okay, so he stepped out and moved his hands. 'Thank you for being nice. It's nice to meet you Jade.' Hikari signed, making Jade smile.

'No problem little man.' Jade signed back, surprising the siblings. Before either could say, or in Hikari's case, sign, a man and a woman came through a door, then went up onto the stage they had set up. The brown haired man smiled as he looked over the students. He was happy to be able to spot a few he'd seen before now. "I am Professor Oscar, headmaster of Beacon Academy, but you all know this. As I look upon you, all I see is wasted potential in need of guidance, and we are here to provide the guidance you seek. This profession is not for the faint of heart, but you already know that , as none of you would be here if you didn't believe yourself ready for the trials ahead. It will be a hard road to get you to your full potential, but we are going to do what we can to help. It is up to you whether or not you take the advice given. Good luck."

With that Oscar walked off the stage and the blonde haired woman stepped up to the microphone. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight and tomorrow your initiation will begin. Good luck."


	2. Initiation

A/N

So, this is the second chapter and I'm hoping that those who read it enjoy.

Later that night, as everyone had gathered in the ballroom, Azora kept to themself, unsure of how to talk to others. They had eaten alone, and was set up in a corner of the ballroom no one was in. As they watched people interact with one another, they spotted a few other faunus. There was a blonde cat faunus and a wolf faunus that seemed to be close, another cat faunus that had black hair with blonde tips, and a little fox faunus that seemed to have quite a few friends. There was also two other wolf faunus that seemed to be twins, much like the two cat faunus.

While lost in thought, Azora failed to notice someone walking up to them. "Hey! Why're you alone? Don't you have any friends?" One of the wolf faunus asked, causing Azora to jump slightly. Keeping their face void of emotion, Azora looked at the two beside them, and tilted their head a little.

"Friends?" They asked. Azora knew what the word meant, but didn't understand why friends were something everyone seemed to have. If they looked at it in a certain way, they supposed their mother could be their friend, but that might have been a stretch. "Yeah, y'know, like people you hang out with, or play games with." the wolf faunus with the white tipped right ear said, confused as to why this teen was confused.

"I've never had any." Azora said, shocking the twins. The twins looked at each other, then grinded and looked back at the other teen. "Then consider us your first friends!" the twins said in unison, "My name's Summer," the girl said. "And I'm Samual, but please call me Sam," her brother said. The twins then put down their things, setting up their sleeping bags on the floor. Sam set his sleeping bag next to Azora's, but kept a few inches between them. Summer set her sleeping bag below Azora's, also leaving a few inches in between.

"Um, you two don't have to stay over here. I'm used to being alone," Azora told them, and the twins just smiled, claiming they weren't going to leave Azora's side. Azora gave a tiny smile, finding it nice that these two strangers were willing to be so nice. "Oh, my name is Azora. Sorry I didn't say earlier," the teen told the twins, who smiled. "Nice to meet you Azora," Sam said, holding out his hand. Azora looked at the hand for a few seconds, then grabbed it, giving a firm shake.

"That's a cute name," Summer said, a light pink covering her cheeks. She didn't often tell people things like that, it had just kind of slipped out. "Um, thank you…?" Azora said, not used to being given compliments. "Hey, do you have a scroll? If so, we can exchange numbers," Sam said, pulling his scroll from his pocket. Azora nodded, and pulled out a scroll from their bag.

Sam smiled and took the scroll from Azora, putting in his number, and his sister's number. Sam, when putting the contact name for his sister, also put a heart emoji. When he was done, he handed it back to its owner, grinning. "This way, if we don't end up on the same team, we can still talk at night, or when we have missions." Summer said, just before the lights went out and the small lanterns that were scatter around came on. This was the signal for everyone to go to bed.

As the sun rose, many students were waking up, getting ready for the day ahead. Most teens were awake, but a select few were trying to get a few extra minutes of sweet sweet sleep. One such teenwas a cat faunus, whose sister was trying to wake her up. "C'mon Shadow, you know that we have initiation today. You can't sleep till noon!"

Amber XiaoLong shook her sister, who groand in response. "Let me sleep…" Shadow grumbled, her tail flicking at her sister. After a few more minutes of shaking the sleepy cat, Shadow finally gave up and got out of her sleeping bag, stretching. "Finally," Amber said, moving next Tiru and shaking the girl. "You too, cutie. Get that fine ass outta bed!" She wrapped her tail around the wolf's, tugging slightly, and giggled when said wolf faunus shuddered.

Azora gave a small yawn as they sat up, stretching their arms over their head. Looking around, Azora spotted the two who had laid down near them, and smiled. They were confused by the warm, fuzzy feeling that spread through them, but thought nothing of it, and instead set about gathering their things. As they rolled up their sleeping bag, the twins started to wake up. "Azora, are you getting ready to leave for breakfast?" Summer asked, rubbing her eye like a child.

This caused Azora to give a small smile, "Yeah. Want me to wait for you?" they asked. Summer gave a tiny nod, and began stretching, just as her brother woke up. "Mornin'," Sam mumbled, sitting up and stretching. He and Summer both began gathering their things, and once done the two followed Azora to the cafeteria, ready to down their breakfast.

Jade groaned as he felt someone shaking him. He tried to push them away, but they were persistent, intent on getting him out of bed. "Leamm mmmeh be," The boy managed to say, not opening his eyes. This seemed to be the wrong thing to do, seeing as the one shaking him stopped, but then sat on his back and lightly hit Jade's shoulder blades. This caused the teen to slowly sit up, and the little boy on his back to roll off.

"Hikari, I told you to leave him be," Scarlett told her little brother, helping the grinning boy stand up. Jade gave a soft chuckle. This was something he wasn't used to. "Sorry if you wanted to sleep in, Jade, but my little brother doesn't stop once his mind is set." Scarlett told him, looking at her brother with a playful type of anger. The six year old just smiled, and held up a peace sign.

"It's fine," Jade told the two, "I needed to get up anyways. I gotta eat something before initiation in a few hours." At the mention of breakfast, Hikari's stomach growled, making him blush and hide behind his sister. Scarlett giggled. "C'mon, Hikari, let's go get some food," she said, then looked to Jade. "We'll be in the cafeteria. Don't end up without food. You'll probably regret it." She left after that, with her and Hikari's bags on her shoulder.

Jade smiled, glad he'd been able to make a friend; two in fact! He grinned as he gathered his belongings, then went to the cafeteria, ready to eat a good meal.

After everyone had eaten breakfast, and taken a shower, they started getting their weapons from their lockers. Just as some of the possible students were about to walk out the door, the intercoms came to life. "Everyone is to gather at the cliff overlooking the Forever Falls. Your initiation will begin in thirty minutes."

This caused most of the teens to hurry and grab their weapons and head out to the cliff. Just as the last few showed up, Oscar cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Today, you all will be going into the forest, to the old ruins, and collecting a relic. Teachers will be in the forest keeping an eye on things, but they will not be helping you, no matter the enemy you encounter. That being said , the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Are there any questions?"

A girl with mint green hair raised her hand, "Um, yeah. So, are you going to be dropping us off or something?"

A teen at the other end of the line went flying, having been launched into the air.

"No. You will be falling."

Five more teens went flying.

"Oookay, did you hand out parachutes or something?"

A few more were launched.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

The last few were launched before the girl who was asking the questions.

"Right, so what, exactly, is a landing stra-"

Before the girl could get anything else out, she was launched into the air by the platform she'd been standing on. As the hopeful students were soaring through the air, Glynda looked to Oscar. "So, what, exactly, did you use as relics this year?" she asked, but got no answer as Oscar took a sip from his coffee mug, his attention on the scroll in his other hand.

As the teens readied themselves to make contact with the forest, a few of them seemed to have expected something like this. For example, Azora seemed to see this coming, and changed into a large, rather strange looking bird, strange . The reason for it looking strange, is because Azora kept their panther ears.

Another example would be Jade, who was using his sound manipulation to create waves of sound from his clothes. As Jade fell through the air, he turned so that his feet were facing toward the forest. Others had more thought-out landing strategies, but everyone is different. As soon as someone had landed, they took off, trying to find someone they knew, or someone they would be able to stand for the next four years.


	3. Initiation (05-10 15:22:51)

Once Tiru was close enough to the ground, below the tree branches, she took the hoverborad from her back, and put it under her feet. This stopped her from touching the ground completely, making sure she didn't hurt herself in landing. Making sure no one was around, Tiru sniffed the air, catching the scent of a cat faunus.

Tiru took off in that direction hoping to find her crush, or at the very least, her crush's sister. As she picked up speed, she failed to notice the large bird, coming to a hover in front of her. By the time she did notice it, it was too late. Tiru got a face full of bird butt and feathers.

Azora shifted back to their human form, groaning a little as they were now under Tiru, who spat out feathers. "Damn it, that hurt, dude!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head. "Were you not paying attention to where you're going?"

"I'm sorry, but could you get off," Azora said, not asking but making a statement. Tiru rolled her eyes, but got off the other teen, and turned around to help them up. Azora took the offered hand and was surprised when Tiru pulled them up to their feet. "So, I guess we are partners now, huh?" They said, looking to Tiru, who nodded.

"I guess so. I'm Tiru Ao, nice to meet you…?" Tiru trailed off, unsure of herself.

"Azora Kaida. Nice to meet you, Tiru," Azora said, shaking the hand they still had ahold of. Tiru smiled, and shook the other's hand before letting go. She sniffed the air once again, and looked to the panther faunus. "This may sound a little insensitive, but are you a cat faunus, by chance?" the wolf faunus asked, head tilted to the side.

Azora nodded, "Yes, but I'm a panther faunus. Not just a cat," they clarified. This gained a nod from Tiru, who seemed to be looking for something as she looked around. "Looking for something?" Azora asked, now starting to look around as well.

"Not really sure, but I think we should get going. I believe the ruins they were talking about are this way. C'mon," Tiru said, getting back on her hoverboard . Azora nodded and shifted to a small panther cub, jumping up onto the hoverboard between Tiru's feet. Tiru took off after that, not wanting to face any of the Grimm that surely were in the forest.

=

Jade landed on a tree branch, glad to finally be out of the air. Seeing as he had gotten the chance to scout out the immediate area, he knew no one was super close. Jade jumped from the tree branch to the forest floor, hoping he would have to deal with the creatures of Grimm.

As he walked through the forest toward where he thought the ruins were, Jade was able to listen to the sounds of the forest. He could hear the birds and the small forest animals scurrying about. It was nice.

Just as he was about to turn to the left, someone knocked him over. "Oww," Jade groaned. "Dude, what the hell? Does no one watch where they're going?" he asked, pushing the person off of him and rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. When Jade opened his eyes, he almost groaned. In front of him was Scarlett, the girl that had stayed by his side since yesterday.

"Really?" Scarlett ask, unamused. "I just so happen to be very observant , you jerk!" She 'humphed' and turned her head away from the male. Jade just sighed and got up, offering his hand to the girl. Scarlett took the offered hand and Jade pulled her to her feet. "Thanks, I guess," she mumbled. "You know where to go right? I don't want to be lost in this forest with someone who doesn't even have a weapon."

"I'll have you know my clothes are my weapons. I have speakers embeded in my clothing, since my semblance is Sound Manipulation," Jade told her matter-of-factly. Scarlett rolled her eyes and started walking in the direction Jade had been going before. Just as they were getting close to the to the heart of the forest, a young looking Beowulf jumped out of some bushes.

"Really, it's just a baby Beowulf?" Scarlett asked, just as several more came from the same direction. Jade was a little happy that they were in a small clearing, seeing as there were three Alpha Beowulves. "Hey, Soundboard, think you can make it to where they can't hear us?"

"I can, but you won't be able to hear anything. What do yo-" "That's fine, I don't need to hear until after these guys are taken care of." Jade focused and soon enough, Scarlett looked to him and began moving her hands.

'Now, do you think you can make it so that they go for you? I have to concentrate for a few minutes," Scarlett signed, getting a nod from the taller teen. Jade walked forward, gaining the enemy's attention. He held out his hand, fingers up, and breathed in. When he breathed out, a slow, almost unnoticeable, sound wave began to vibrate around him. The sound waves moved until they were in the palm of his hand, and once there, he let it rip through the air as if he were shooting a laser from his hand.

One Alpha and perhaps seven other beowulves were caught in the blast, and this signaled the others to attack. Three of the lesser beowulves lunged toward Jade, claws and maws ready to shred him to pieces, but he dodged and hit the closest one with a small blast of sound from the bottom of his boot.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was focusing on one of her cards. This one had a small looking creature on it, with what looked like a jacket of blue fur, standing on two legs, and ready to fight anything. The card flashed red, and Scarlett threw it. The card landed in the middle of the small hrode, then the creature appeared in a flash of red light. Sound began to return at this point, and Scarlett looked to Jade in worry. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was mostly fine, only having a small nosebleed.

"Goblin, take care of these guys for us!" Scarlett commanded. The goblin gave a salute , "Yes'm ," he responded. Scarlett smiled, then made her way to Jade to make sure he was okay. "Jade, you good? We gotta get going, like, now!" Scarlett said, grabbing the boy's wrist and beginning to drag him off.

With his free hand, Jade covered his bleeding nose. "Do you even know where we're going?!" He shouted, not really trying to stop her. She turned her head and glared at him, then turned back and continued to run, dragging him along. Jade didn't question her after that, even though he really wanted to. Scarlett led him to another smaller clearing and stopped, turning to check on him.

"Is your nose okay?" she asked, hoping she sounded at least a little concerned. Jade nodded, "Yeah, just used my semblance too much. I'm not very good at controlling it yet," he said. Scarlett smiled, "Good. I have a first- aid kit in my bag, give me a sec," she began digging through the backpack she'd brought with her. She got out some gauze and handed it to him, telling Jade to bunch it up and put it in his nostrils.

Jade did as he was told, but then looked to the silver haired girl. "What?" she asked, making the boy shake his head. "I just didn't expect you to be so…" He trailed off, unsure of the words he should choose. Scarlett looked at him expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Caring, nice, worrisome , prepared?" She listed off, still looking at Jade with look of scepticism. Jade nodded, unsure of what to say out loud.

"Something like that I guess," he thought to himself. "Well, my little brother used to get nosebleeds a lot. It stopped around last year, when he turned six," Scarlett informed Jade. "I just keep first-aid supplies in case it starts to happen again."

Jade nodded. "Cool," he said. "So, do you think we'll be the last to show up at the ruins?" Scarlett didn't answer, she just took another card from the card holder on her belt.


	4. Initiation part 2

Meanwhile, with Tiru and Azora…

Tiru gave a small sigh and stopped, jumping off of her hoverboard. "Hey Azora, can I ask you something?" she said, getting a nod from the small panther still on the hoverboard. "You ever…" she trailed off, unsure how to ask her question. "You're presenting as…male? Do you have any tips?"

"Non-binary. I prefer not to use female or male pronouns. I am a they/them/theirs. I can give tips about binding and things like that but not much else," Azora said, not really knowing if that was even the right answer to that kind of question. Tiru was about to say something, but before she could, she was tackled to the ground by something.

That something just so happened to be an Ursa Minor. It snarled and lowered its maw down to Tiru's neck, taking a sniff of her scent. Tiru growled back at the Ursa, not sure if it was going to kill her then and there, or if Azora would kill it before it got the chance to eat her. Thankfully, Azora came to the rescue, tackling the Ursa and rolling with it, each trying to gain control.

Azora had changed from a tiny panther cub to an almost fully grown panther. The panther's muscles were tense, trying to keep the Ursa from getting up, and attacking again. Azora growled loudly, finally pinning the large Ursa. "Kill it before it gets free!" they managed to get out, finding it hard to keep focus. Tiru nodded, knowing Azora couldn't see it, and split the hoverboard into two pieces. One side had fire Dust infused with it, and the other had ice Dust, perfect for taking care of a huge Ursa.

Azora growled at the Ursa under them, feeling proud they were able to hold it down so long. "Alright, you can move, I'm ready to kill this thing!" Tiru called out, getting a nod from the giant panther. Azora broke off one of its tusks, then jumped out of the way. Tiru aimed her fire Dust infused gun, and once the shot was lined up, took out the Ursa. She managed to get a headshot. She jumped up, cheering at her accomplishment, only to be knocked back to the ground.

"Oh you've gotta be shittin' me!" Tiru yelled, now angry. She growled and swiped her hand underneath the Ursa Major's chin, taking a good chunk of fur and skin with it. Tiru brought her other gun up, pointing it at the creature's face. The Ursa Major opened its maw, ready to bite down on the object keeping it from its meal. Tiru took the shot, and at first it seemed as though nothing happened, then ice shards started to grow from the Ursa Major's armor and fur. Tiru covered her face just as the ice statue exploded, showing Azora standing behind where it had been.

"You good?" Azora asked, holding out their hand. Tiru smiled and took the offered hand, being pulled to her feet. "Yeah, I'll be fine eventually," Tiru told the other teen. To their relief, they weren't the last ones to get to the ruins. In fact, it seemed they were the first of the last few to get there. As the two looked at what was left, they noticed that chess pieces had been used as the relics, and Azora picked up the golden horse piece.

=

Meanwhile, after lunching, in another part of the forest…

"I still can't believe you're here!" Summer angrily yelled at the mint-haired boy who was cowering against the trunk of a tree. The boy had his head covered by his arms and he was curled into himself. Summer growled at the boy one last time, before turning and walking away. She couldn't believe he'd shown his face at Beacon Academy.

"Rai, you messed up, man." Sam's voice came from behind the tree. "I…"

"'I' nothing! If you're gonna be here, stay the hell away from my sister!" Sam yelled at the downed teen, then turned and walked off in the opposite direction his sister had gone. Rai stayed where he was, scared that if he moved he'd be yelled at and hit again. It had to have been about twenty to twenty-five minutes since he'd moved, when he felt someone tapping the top of his head. Even then, it was only to flinch away from the hand. "I'm pissed beyond belief right now...but that doesn't excuse what I did either. I'll try to be nicer, but only if you apologize to my family, okay?" came Summer's voice, soft but with an edge to it. Rai, still scared to move, barely nodded his head.

Summer sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well? C'mon, we gotta get to the other end of the forest." When she got no answer, Summer sighed again, and grabbed the hood of the boy's jacket, dragging him along. After about five minutes of being dragged , Rai decided to use his feet. Now walking behind Summer, Rai thought to himself. 'I didn't even want to…so why does it bother me so much…?'

"Y'know, if you keep walking behind me, I'm gonna start thinking you like something you see." Summer broke the boy from his thought. Rai moved so that he was walking beside the girl. "Sorry," he said, not wanting to anger the girl anymore. Once the two were somewhat close to the other end of the forest, they heard rustling in the bushes. They stopped and stood still for a minute, half expecting something to jump out in front of them.

When nothing came out of the bushes, Summer decided to check it out. Moving closer to said bushes, she noticed something was off; it didn't quite feel right. Suddenly, Summer was tackled to the ground, just as large claws dig into the spot she'd been standing a moment before. "You just don't listen, do you?" Rai questioned, seemingly angry with Summer. Just as the girl was about to answer, Rai rolled to the side, taking her with him. Rai stood up and cracked his knuckles, "Distract it," he said. "I need to be able to touch it. This way, we'll be able to make it to the ruins faster."

Summer nodded and took her weapon from her back. The slim katana-like sword began to change and shift shape as it grew slightly in size, gaining the Nevermore's attention. The Grimm looked at the girl, before trying to snatch her up in its beak. The only thing the Nevermore got, though, was a beak full of metal and dust.

With the Nevermore distracted, Rai was able to sneak up behind it and climb onto its back. After securing himself in place with some feathers, Rai put both his hands on the Nevermore's back and focused. Soon enough, the Nevermore's eyes changed from red to purple. The red lines along the bone armor also changed, fading from red to purple. Summer stood in awe of what was happening in front of her. The boy who'd almost ruined her life, barely had control of his semblance, and was never helpful to others, was able to not only control his semblance, but also found a new way to use it.

"Get on! We gotta go now!" Rai called out, a giant grin on his face. This was the first time he'd been able to do this, and he didn't know how long he could keep it. Summer nodded and jumped onto the Nevermore's back, doing the same that Rai had done with the feathers. She nodded to him when she was ready to take off. Rai grinned and nodded back, before turning forward and commanding the giant Nevermore to take off.

=

In a clearing not far from the ruin...

"Hello!?" The girl who'd been asking question called. She couldn't help but feel a little lonely, even if there were others around somewhere. Giving a small sigh, she continued walking. Before she got very far, the girl tripped over something, or rather, someone….

"Really dude?!" The person yelled, turning and looking at the girl. "I was trying to sleep!" It was a blonde and black haired cat faunus.


	5. Initiation part 3

At the ruins on the other side of the forest, Jade and Scarlett finally made it out of the brush. Now that they were there, they could see that a lot of the relics, which were chess pieces, were gone. This meant that others had already arrived and left with their relics. "So we're not last, that's a relief," Jade muttered to himself.

Scarlett grinned and walked over to the chess pieces, picking one up and pocketing it. "So you two are partners?" Tiru asked, looking between the pair in front of her. Before either of them had a chance to say anything, a giant Nevermore landed in the small bit of the clearing they were standing in. Summer jumped off, and laid on the ground.

"I am never doing that again! The ground is where I belong!" Summer shouted, rolling on the ground. This got a few chuckles out of the others there. "So-" Tiru was cut off by the sounds of trees being crushed. Out of the other side of the clearing, came Sam and another teen. Both were running from a King Tijitu. As they realized this, the other person that had been on the Nevermore jumped off. Rai, the ever-forgetful boy that he was- turned back to the Nevermore, and patted it on the side, telling it to take off. "So we're all here, right?" Tiru asked.

"I think so, but I'm pretty sure there are others, considering there's a few more pieces left," Azora stated, looking at the rest of the chess pieces. Just as Tiru was about to say something else, they heard a caw from above. This caused Rai to facepalm. He'd forgotten he only had a limited range in which he could keep the Grimm under his control. "Great, we can all die together!" Tiru groaned out.

"Let's go that way," Azora said, pointing to the direction of the old fallen bridge. "This way we have more room to maneuver, and defeat the Grimm." The others nodded and they all took off, just as the King Tijitu lunged. The Grimm looked to each other, then gave chase to their prey. Sam and the other teen stayed close to the back of the group, planning to fight the King Tijitu when they had more room.

The Nevermore seemed to try to dive down, but failed due to the small amount of space given from the treetops. It cawed several times, trying to get to the teens that had disturbed it. "Time to split up!" called Tiru, jumping off the edge of the broken bridge, only to reappear on her hoverboard. Said hoverboard was now red on one side, while the other was purple. Summer and Rai stayed just in the small clearing and prepared to attack, ready to to test themselves on how far they had come. Sam and his partner, a girl with purple hair and blue eyes, stayed as well, hoping to help take out the King Tijitu. Azora, Jade and Scarlett followed Tiru's example and found a different way to the other side of the broken bridge.

'All right, so this could be better,' Azora thought to themself, wondering how the small group would be able to beat this beast. Tiru was firing shot after shot of what seemed to be fire Dust right at the Nevermore. Even though it wasn't doing much, it was keeping it busy while Azora thought of what to do. Jade had taken to making the Nevermore unable to hear, while Scarlett threw two cards from two different pouches on her belt. One began to glow green, a small dragon coming from the glow, and the other seemed to be glowing blue, a creature that stood on all fours and had wings coming from the glow. Azora smirked, finally coming up with a plan.

"Tiru, Jade, Scarlett, on me! I have an idea!"

=

Sam grunted as he was tossed aside by the King Tijitu. The purple haired girl was covered in an aura activated amour, and was trying to blast the Grimm with what seemed to be lasers made with Dust. Rai wasn't having any luck coming into contact with the Grimm, and Summer had taken to using her weapon, a high caliber sniper rapier. In other words, 'It's also a gun'.

"Hey, what's the girl's name?" Summer asked, wondering who this high tech armored girl was. Sam managed to get back to his feet and rubbed the bottom of his back. "Her names Ilia Murasakino, and she's deaf, so try to stay where she can see you!" Sam said, before having to jump out of the way, as one of the King Tijitu's heads struck where he'd been standing moments ago.

With this information, both Rai and Summer relocated their positions. Rai took up the backside, while Summer took up the left side. Ilia nodded to both, signaling that she'd seen them, then turned back to the white head of the King Tijitu, ready to blast it to bits. 'If only they could read my mind. I need this head pinned down so I have a clear shot.' Ilia thought, switching to the rock Dust in her other hand.

Summer, from her position off to the side, seemed to know what to do. She used the gun form of her weapon to shoot the white head of the Grimm, successfully distracting it. With this new development, the other head of the King Tijitu seemed confused on who to attack. On one fang, there was the pest behind it in the middle, trying to touch it. On the other fang, though, there were three others it needed to keep up with. Sam, being the skillful young man he was, had mastered aura. His aura was a color no one had expected, even more so for what his semblance was.

After placing a lightning Dust disk in his gauntlet launcher, Sam lined up his shot so that the disk would hit the fangs on the black head of the King Tijitu. Once he had his hand in the right place, Sam made a fist, and shot the disk of lightning Dust toward the giant snake-like creature. The shot was a direct hit, cracking and breaking the fangs that held deadly venom. The King Tijitu hissed in pain, now even more angry than before.

The white head was faring no better, having lost one of its fangs to a laser blast by the one in the strangely glowing armor . Ilia gave a small smile and decided the battle was already going on long enough; she was ready to take a long nap in the warmth of the sun. When Ilia felt she had a good shot lined up, she fired a shot from the small shoulder cannon on her left shoulder.

The shot hit its target; the middle of the King Tijitu, right where white and black faded into each other. This managed to slow the creature down enough for Rai to get close enough to touch it, but just as he was about to, the black head suddenly headbutted him away from its body. Summer, who saw this happen, winced in sympathy for the boy. She knew he would probably feel that one later. Sure that she could stab where it had been hurt, Summer flipped a tiny switch and her weapon began to change back to its rapier form.

Making sure both heads were distracted, Summer lunged for the middle of the beast.

=

"Ready?" Azora called to the others, getting nods from them. Tiru used the last of her ice Dust bullets and shot at the tail of the Nevermore, successfully freezing it in place. A few stray shots though, caused some ice shards to begin growing on its wings. This was only helpful in keeping the giant bird-like creature in place, making it even more angry as it cawed and tried to get free.

Jade, on the other hand, used his semblance to make the four of them unable to hear the deafening cawing coming from the Nevermore, and Jade used his concentration to be able to emit sound waves from his clothing. This further helped to keep the Nevermore in place. Scarlett, on the other hand, had made sure her creations were ready to attack at any given moment. The ice griffon was in the air, ready to strike, while the dragon that seemed to be made up of wind, hovered beside it, ready to fly in and create a vortex around the Nevermore.

"You ready for this?" Tiru asked Azora, who nodded. "Let's kill this thing, then get back to the cliff," Azora answered. The ice griffon flew in and attacked the beast's beak, making sure it was frozen shut. Jade returned sound to his fellow huntsmen in training, then focused completely on keeping the Nevermore in place with his sound waves. Tiru put her hoverboard back together and both she and Azora hopped on, Azora turning to a small panther cub to better fit the both of them.

Tiru flew them out to just above the Nevermore, then raised a bit higher into the sky. "Be careful, all right Azora? We kinda need you to live," she told the small panther cub, who nodded, then shifted to a small bird. The small bird flew off of the hoverboard and Tiru returned to land beside the others. Azora hovered in the air for a few moments, trying to think of what to turn into to make this quick.

Azora flew a little higher, until they were just a speck in the sky to the others, then nosedived down, turning into a giant wolf. As the wolf got closer to the Grimm, they opened their maw, ready to bite off the head. Front paws out, Azora landed on the Nevermore's back, one paw pushing the head down a bit, and the other three keeping them on the beast's back. Without hesitation, Azora brought their maw down and wrapped their teeth around the neck. Biting down, Azora's teeth went through the skin like a hot knife goes through butter.

The wind dragon flew over and caught Azora, as they'd passed out due to overexertion. The other three looked on, proud they'd been able to defeat a rather large Nevermore with no help from the adults.

Summer managed to cut the King Tijitu, thanks to the hole that was already there. The two sides of the beast were thrashing around in pain, and fading ash and dust, just like the Nevermore had. "Awesome ," Sam said before he fell forward, tired and hurt. "I'm just gonna take a nap…" he muttered out, closing his eyes.


End file.
